PAY OFF!
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Namaku Tsurugi Kyosuke, aku hidup dengan ibuku angkatku. Beta. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya . seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Dia selalu memukuliku dengan rotan. Ibuku, Beta adalah wanita yang menjual dirinya disuatu tempat, demi meraih sekantong uang. Aku hampir saja pernah dijualnya. /Nggak pinter bikin summary/ warning : BL, lime, lemon, gore/oneshoot


Namaku Tsurugi Kyousuke, aku hidup dengan ibuku yang bernama Beta. Aku benci dengannya. Dia bukan ibu kandungku, aku hanya anak punggutan di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya —layaknya kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Dia selalu memukuliku dengan rotan. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau diperlakukan begini terus.

Bukannya aku tak bisa melawan, mengingat aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi apa daya aku dihadapan bodyguard-bodyguard ibuku. Pasrah dengan keadaan pikirku kala itu. Sebelum aku mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Hakuryuu. Ia tampan, pintar, sifatnya juga keren. Hei! Cinta tak mengenal gender, bukan?

Dan, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Entah...

Ibuku, Beta adalah wanita yang menjual dirinya disuatu tempat, demi meraih sekantong uang. Aku hampir saja pernah dijualnya.

* * *

**PAY OFF!**

**Disclaimer :Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing :**

_(Little bit)_ HakuKyou & IshiKyou

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Yaoi, tragedy, typo(s), lemon, lime, gore, NC-17, Death Chara, etc**

**Don't like please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyousuke, bantu ibu! Kau tahu, kan? Kau makan itu pakai uang siapa? Ibu kan? Sekarang, bantu ibu! Ibu sudah tidak punya uang!" perintahnya kepadaku.

Aku menolak keras, "Tidak, Bu! Aku masih menyayangi diriku sendiri! Aku tidak mau menjual tubuhku sendiri, hanya untuk mencari uang! Aku manusia yang masih memiliki logika!" teriakku.

_**PLAK!**_

Ia menamparku. Tidak, ini akan terjadi lagi...

Ia mengambil rotan kesayangannya. Air mataku sudah merembes turun dari kelopak mataku. Menangis. Ia terus menerus memukuliku dengan benda itu. Saat ku rasa ia sudah puas menyakitiku. Aku ditariknya, kepalaku pening. Aku pingsan.

* * *

Saat aku tersadar. Aku sudah tidak ada dirumah, melainkan tempat yang berbaru alkohol dan sake. Aku ingin muntah mencium baunya. Sungguh tidak enak.

Kurasakan, tubuhku mengigil. Eh?! Ku raba semua bagian tubuhku. Ke-kenapa bajuku tidak ada? Aku menoleh kesana-kemari mencari baju yang akan menutupi bagian tubuhku yang sekarang ini terekpons.

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, tangan kekarnya mengerayangi bagian dadaku. Aku ingin teriak tapi, tangan yang satunya lagi menutup mulutku. "Hmmmpphh..." kataku lemah.

"Tenanglah, Kyo-chan. Kita belum mulai..." katanya berbisik di telingaku. Aku merinding. Ya, Tuhan... Kenapa aku harus bernasib begini...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishido Shuuji...

Nama pria yang akan menyetubuhiku. Terlihat dari kartu namanya. Ia bekerja disuatu perusahaan sukses. Mungkin, bahkan melebihi sukses?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mencium leherku. Bibirku ia lewatkan. Mungkin, ia sedikit kasihan akan menyentuh bibirnya yang kotor? Hahaha, sungguh tidak lucu. Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesana kemari —lebih tepatnya berontak.

"Kumohon Ishido-sama... Aku tidak mau melakukan ini... A-aku masih sayang pada kekasihku yang setia menunggu disana. Ku-kumohon Ishido-sama," tanggisku pecah.  
Ia menghentikan aksinya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lemah. Kepalaku pening —lagi.

"Baiklah, Kyousuke. Aku tidak akan melakukannya denganmu," katanya lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Aku ingin bertanya, untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"A-aku.. dipaksa ibuku untuk mendapatkan uang.." kataku sambil masih sesenggukan. Ia menatapku kasihan.

Ya... Aku memang patut dikasihani.

"Untuk uang, ibuku juga bekerja disini..." kataku terus terang. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada disampingnya.

Ia memutar badanku yang tanpa benang sekalipun. Kurasakan ia meraba punggungku. Perih, itu yang kurasakan. "Tsurugi-kun? Punggungmu banyak bekas pukulan..." katanya lembut sambil menutupi punggungku memakai jaketnya.

"I-itu perbuatan ibuku.."

* * *

Aku keluar dari tempat itu dengan perasaan senang. Tapi mataku yang lebam bisa memperlihatkan bahwa aku yang tadi menangis.

Dompetku penuh, kau tahu kan, isinya? Tentu saja uang..

Ishido-sama yang baik itu cukup memberikanku uang yang nilainya lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku.

Saat ini aku akan menuju rumah kekasihku. Hakuryuu. Aku sangat merindukannya, karena akhir-akhir ini ia ada tugas terus di negeri orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memencet bel pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Kulihat kekasihku yang tampan ini membukakan pintu.

Aku tersenyum manis melihat rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan tampangnya yang awut-awutan. Kurasa ia baru habis bangun tidur..? Dasar Hakuryuu. Ini sudah sore tahu!

"Tsurugi? Kau datang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu saja Hakuryuu. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganku."

Hakuryuu menarik tanganku ke dalam rumahnya. Ia merebahkan diriku di sofa, lalu menciumiku dengan lembut. Walaupun kami sudah melakukan _'itu' _beberapa kali. Tapi, ia tidak pernah memasukan _kepriaan_-nya ke lubang analku. Ia sungguh menyayangiku...

"Aishiteru, Kyousuke..." katanya sambil menciumi puting dadaku. Aku mendesah-desah kecil saat jari tangannya masuk ke lubang analku. "Ughh..."

Ia menghentikan aksinya, dan menatapku lembut. Aku menatapnya balik. Kulihat mata _rubby_-nya yang teduh bertemu dengan mata coklat madu-ku yang kesepian. Ia merangkulku penuh kasih sayang. Terbesit rasa dendamku pada ibuku. Kalau Hakuryuu menyanyangiku begini... Apa lebih baik aku hidup dengannya saja? Dan meninggalkan perempuan busuk itu?

Aku terus berpikir dalam rangkulan hangat kekasihku. Kulihat ia sudah tak berkutik lagi. Tidurkah?

Kulihat wajahnya yang lelah nan polos tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku mengusap lembut kepalanya. Aku menciumi rambutnya yang putih kapas. Tekadku sudah bulat...

.

.

.

_Membunuh ibuku..._

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah rumah ibuku. Wanita busuk itu, mungkin sekarang sedang dimabuk cinta oleh pria lain. Tangan kananku gemetaran, memegang alat-alat yang biasa tukang bangunan bawa. Aku meminjamnya dari Hakuryuu, karena itu punya ayahnya, sewaktu beliau masih hidup. Ayahnya suka mendesain-desain bangunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berada dibalik jendelanya yang berembun. Sekarang sudah malam. Aku meninggalkan Hakuryuu yang sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

Kulihat ibuku, ya, ibuku sedang bersama pria yang entah dari mana asal-usulnya. Mereka sedang mengadu urat. Ugh! Aku jijik melihatnya. Ibuku itu termasuk maniak sex yang kumayan kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka selesai. Pria berengsek itu sudah pergi. Kulihat wanita yang menjadi targetku, itu, berbaring di kasur. Aku menghela napas. Bahkan aku pun pernah hambil diperkosa olehnya.

Aku langsung meloncat ke arah kaca dan menembusnya. _**PRANG!**_ Kaca pun pecah, sebagian menusuk tanganku. Aku tak peduli...

Ketika aku masuk, kulihat wanita busuk itu, kaget dan terlonjak. Aku tersenyum menyeringai. Ia ketakutan melihat apa yang aku bawa. Seperangkat alat kerja bangunan yang sangat berbahaya.

Aku tak mau menunggu lama lagi. Ku dekatkan mata pisauku ke matanya. Mata yang ingin sekali aku musnahkan dari dunia ini. Ku congkel matanya secara paksa. Darah menyembur ke arah wajahku. Ku jilat darahnya...

_Enak..._

* * *

Kulihat ia masih terpaku, kehilangan mata kanannya. Aku menatapnya kasihan. Kasihan karena harus mendekap di neraka...

Hn... berikutnya, ku ambil paku dan palu. Ku tarik tangannya ke arah tembok. Ku paku terus tangannya hingga menancap di tembok.

"**AARRGGGHHH!" **teriaknya memekakkan telinga. Ku tarik lidahnya dan ku potong tanpa basa-basi. Darah membasahi tanganku yang mulai mengerut tanda kedinginan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selanjutnya, ku ambil alat penyambung besi —yang mana dapat mengeluarkan api. Ku bakar satu persatu rambutnya yang panjang, membuat bau hangus menyeruak dari dalam kamar itu. Tempat pembunuhan ibuku.

Setelah selesai dengan bermain dengan rambutnya, ku arahkan alat itu ke payudarahnya yang lumayan besar. Bagian yang selalu memikat laki-laki. _Cuih! _Ku bakar benda itu.

"AAAGGGGHHH! Hudah...ah... hudah...alhh.. Sukeh..." rancaunya tak jelas. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus bermain di sana.

_Puas..._

Ini yang terakhir. Ku ambil palu dan gergaji. Ku pukulkan palu itu ke kepalanya. Hingga terdengar bunyi retakan. _Krek! _Tulang tengkoraknya sudah rusak.

Darah menguncur hebat dari kepalanya itu. Ku lihat sedikit otaknya yang hampir keluar. Aku tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku ambil gergaji yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk digunakan. Ku potong lehernya hingga kepalanya terlepas. Aku menatap kepalanya itu jijik.

Lalu ku torehkan gergaji itu ke jantungnya. Merobek bagian terpenting untuk hidup. Kemudian ku kuliti lengannya. Darah pun keluar...

Bau anyir menusuk indra penciumanku. Tidak ku pedulikan juga darah yang membasahi seluruh tubuh. Aku tersenyum. Puas... sangat puas dengan hasil mahakaryaku. Seni yang yang sangat luar biasa, dengan modelnya potongan tubuh ibuku. Mungkin aku akan rekor muri. Sebagian seniman _gila! _Membunuh ibuku.. hanya untuk dibuat seni. Ah! Memikirkannya membuatku tertawa geli.

Ku rasa pestaku telah berakhir... berarti senang-senangnya sudah selesai.

Membunuh ibuku...

Puncak kesenanganku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin...?!**

* * *

Jangan berkata-kata apapun, fict ini emang aneh bukan? ,

Bagi yang anti gore boleh meninggalkan fict ini. _Fufuuuu~~_

Saya buat Kyoucuke _girly, _cuma diawal doang. Bagian akhir kan dibuat sadis... Awalnya bingung juga siapa yang bakalan jadi ibu angkatnya Kyousuke. Tahu kan, kalo InaIre dan InaGo/InaKuro kehabisan stock chara cewek.

Kandidatnya :

**Fuyuka **: cewek lemah lembut kayak dia nggak cocok buat peran ibu tiri nggak cocok *coret dari daftar*

**Aki** : terlalu baik. Ia nggak cocok jadi orang kejam

**Haruna** : Nanti saya gebukin peliharaannya Kidou —penguin—

**Natsumi** : dia seorang lady, nggak pantes jadi peran wanita murahan.

**Kinako** : dia sangggat nggak COCOK!

Saya putuskan Beta saja dari El dorado XDD

.

.

.

Makasih udah mau mampir dan ngebaca ^^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR or Flame?**

**~~*Douzo*~~**


End file.
